The Untold Tales of Grover
by MrGithian
Summary: Grover meets a new demigod... Or is he so new?


The Untold Tales of Grover

Yes Grover, the poor satyr from Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Little did you know that when he was banished as an outcast in book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth, he did some fighting.

Grover was wandering around near the Lotus Casino and feeling sorry about his banishment. He entered the Lotus Casino and found a demigod. He asked the young demigod his name. "Joe" the demigod said. Grover realized that the demigod had probably been there for a long time and so Grover stole Joe's sword. "Backbiter!" Grover thought to himself. But now there was another question in Grover's mind. Where did this demigod get Luke's sword? Slowly, Grover unhooked the Backbiter from Joe's belt. Poor Joe was too into the game to notice. "I can't leave him like this" Grover said to himself. With much effort, Grover dragged Joe out of the Lotus Casino.

"My sword! Where is my sword?" Joe exclaimed.

"This isn't your sword Joe. This is the Backbiter, Luke Castellan's sword."

"Oh, well hello there goat boy. Have you seen my sword?"

"I'd better get you to Camp Half-blood…"

"I'm not going ANYWHERE without my precious sword!"

"Um… Your sword is at Camp Half-blood." Grover said. With that, they left for Camp. Right as they arrived, they met Chiron.

"Hello new camper. We've been expecting you." Chiron said.

"Hi. I'm Joe. My father is Hermes. Have you seen my sword?" Joe replied

"No I have not, I am sorry. Now Grover, you were banished. We appreciate the new demigods you bring in every so often, but you should not come back as frequent as you do."

"I am sorry Chiron. I will head back to my previous destination then."

"Not without me!" Joe exclaimed, "I need my sword back." And so Grover, accompanied by Joe, departed for the Lotus Casino.

On a hot day in the desert, things went wrong. At a little oasis in the desert in Arizona, Grover and Joe were drinking some water. Grover leaned in too far and the sword, Backbiter, slipped out of its sheath.

"HEY! That's MY sword!" Joe exclaimed. "Give it back thief!"

Joe took out another sword he had sheathed up and lunged at Grover. Grover jumped into the water to dodge and grabbed Backbiter. He sprang out of the water and swung at Joe.

Now I know what you're thinking, Grover is a peaceful guy… goat… yes, but when in danger he will fight back.

Anyways, Grover and Joe were locked in fierce combat, hacking and slashing at each other back and forth. Eventually, they got into a sword lock. After a while Grover mustered up some much needed strength and managed to force Joe into the water. Grover sprang after him with a powerful downward smash.

At the same time, Joe had reached the sea bottom and pushed up. He broke the surface and met Grover's strike with a block. The both went under the water and clashed sword a few times underwater. They struggled up to the surface for breath. Joe hopped out and tackled Grover back underwater. The poor satyr was out of breath and drowning. He slashed Joe across the arm but it seemed to harmlessly bounce off. Grover swam to the surface. Grover reached land and was breathing heavily. Joe broke the surface and started swimming towards land, but whenever he got close, he would be pushed back by Grover's blade. The satyr was getting more and more tired, and so was Joe, so Grover knew he needed to finish the battle fast. Too bad Joe was thinking the same thing.

Joe managed to get to the surface while Grover took some ambrosia and nectar. Grover put away his medicinal supplies and brought out Backbiter once more, and, hopefully, for the final time. Joe brought out some Greek Fire. Joe hypothesized that his Greek Fire would burn better in a desert and he was right. Joe launched the fire at a cactus and it erupted into flames. The fire enveloped the circle of cacti that went around the oasis. Joe and Grover were now trapped in a large circle of fire. Joe lunged at Grover who parried and struck back, striking Joe in the arm. Unfortunately, the blade harmlessly bounced off of Joe's arm.

"The River Styx!" Grover thought to himself. "Joe has been bathing in the River Styx! Just like Luke, er, Kronos, and Percy." Grover was panicking.

"Yes, young satyr," Joe said, "I have bathed in the River Styx. I have gained invincibility like your friends Luke and Percy."

"Correction, Luke WAS my friend! But then Kronos took him over! And you're NOT invincible! You have one weak spot. A spot that connects you to your mortal part. Now all I have to do is find it."

"Your going to die young satyr. Now instead of fighting, why don't you just give me back my sword and I won't kill you!!!"

"This is NOT YOUR SWORD!" And with that, Grover thrusted at Joe and got him in his Achilles Tendon.

"AGHHHHH!" Joe exclaimed in pain.

"ACK!" Grover shouted as he realized the truth about Joe.

"Ugh, so you have found me out young satyr. UGH! Well, I'm done for. Give Annabeth my blessings. And tell Percy" *cough* " tell Percy, that I will duel him again soon."

Poor Grover couldn't believe his eyes OR his ears.

"no… No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Grover had just slain a man that saved Olympus from Kronos. This man had come back from the fields of Elysium and Grover hoped he would get to go there again. This man died a hero once before, and all he had wanted was his sword, the Backbiter.

This man… was none other than Luke Castellan.

Grover felt awful. He had just killed a hero, and his friend, who now lay dead in his arms. Grover was devastated and did not want to be the bad news bearer. Grover buried Luke and returned to Camp. He delivered the news. First to Chiron, and then to Percy, and then Annabeth. A shroud was burned for Luke Castellan, son of Hermes.


End file.
